Diabolical Monarch
by Kudo Shiho - The Inspirer
Summary: "So powerful they are that the Gods themselves can't compare. One is enough to bring the world to its knees, but they themselves bend the knee to only one. Their majesty." Warnings: MC Sasuke, Overpowered Sasuke, Harem, Dark Content, Morally Ambiguous Sasuke, Semi-Evil Sasuke, Invert Mass-Crossover, OOC. Read The Warnings.


**Diabolical Monarch**

 **Chapter One : The Fateful Birth…. Unadulterated Malice**

Two tiny lids slowly fluttered open to reveal a pair of Onyx orbs as dark as a star less night sky. The beautiful smiling image of a woman was the first sight they laid on, tiny hands reached out for her as the sounds of giggles and chortles filled the room.

Mikoto Uchiha kept the tried yet serene smile despite the tears streaking a path down her flushed cheeks. Her newborn child happily took hold of her finger with its weak hand, trying to fling it with all of his feeble might, giggling through his gums as his eyes shone with joy.

"What are you going to name him? " Her husband asked as soon as he finished paying and escorting the midwife out of the room. She smiled at him through her tears and patted the space beside her on the bed.

"It's what are _we_ going to name him? Fugaku. He's your child, too. " His lips quirked up in a smile. He strode over and bent down, putting a reverent kiss on her smooth forehead.

"My child, my pride….." He murmured, softly and carefully stroking the baby's hair as those dark, tiny eyes swiftly turned to regard him with confusion before the smile came back on the boy's face as he tried to reach his father.

"Sasuke. " Fugaku declared in response to his child's demand for his attention, giving the infant his finger to latch on, just like his wife did before him.

"Sasuke? " Mikoto mumbled, "tasting" the name. She turned her gaze upon the squirming child and rocked him gently.

"A wonderful name, Fugaku! " She almost squealed as she beamed at her beloved spouse. He smiled a little in return.

"Welcome to the world, Sasuke Uchiha. " The newborn child, now named Sasuke, chuckled at his parents smiling faces and reached out his tiny hands for them, but he abruptly turned his attention away from them and focused his eyes on the wall beside the room's door, squealing and reaching out for seemingly nothing. The parents exchanged confused glances as their eyes darted between the ordinary wall and their child.

"What's he doing? " Fugaku asked with uncertainty, staring at the giggling Sasuke in bewilderment.

"It looks like he's seeing something that we can't ?" Mikoto guessed, but it came out more like a question than a statement.

Sasuke ignored his parents ,being unable to understand what they were saying anyways. His attention solely focused on the wall, his mother was right, he did see something. On that wall, he saw several beautiful orbs of different colors, floating in orbits around a single black orb that was bigger than all of them, as if they were engaged in an intimate dance. Behind that beautiful show, he saw a column of several words, each one with a color similar to one of the orbs. Of course, he couldn't read the words, nor understand what they meant, but he loved their lively colors. His ears rung slightly, jolting him from his game, he turned his confused eyes to stare at his parents, they were silent, observing him, his little eyes widened in wonder.

If his parents were quite all this time, then…

 _Where did those voices come from?_

"Do you…. Think he can see them?" Fugaku asked, his voice shaking as he gulped down air with unease.

"He was born laughing, unlike any normal child. He hasn't slept up until now, that's also unusual, he has an abnormal amount of energy for a newborn. But, even so, he cant see them, it was just a legend passed down from generation to generation in the clan. It can't be real, right, Fugaku!?" Mikoto asked with a frantic tone, disbelief written all over her face. She made sure to hold Sasuke carefully so that she wouldn't hurt him unintentionally, the boy casting her a confused gaze, not understanding what's going on.

"There's only one way to find out….." Fugaku answered as calmly as he could, trying to stay in control instead of freaking out like his wife is doing right now.

"The scripts said that those who're related to _him_ by blood can see what he sees in the reflection in his eyes." Warily bending down to Sasuke's eye-level, he held a staring contest with his infant son in what would've been a humorous sight if the situation wasn't so severe in its seriousness.

Sasuke started to giggle once again, taking advantage of Fugaku's closeness to repeatedly slap his face with his pudgy hands, laughing all the while, Fugaku would've smiled had he not been so on edge. As Sasuke continued to amuse himself, Fugaku finally caught a glimpse of what he was looking for, right in his son's pupils, he saw the colorful orbs and the mysterious words. With a gasp, he lifted his head with a swiftness that almost broke his neck, his wife stared at him with wide eyes, taking in his shaking form.

"It's him, Mikoto…. It's him. I saw it in his eyes, exactly like our ancestors said: " _orbs of color, the first sight they see, engaged in a dance around a single black star. Many would wonder, why would such beautiful rays circle around that ugly, bleak star? But they are fools to ask such a thing, not everything is what it seems. That's what they're supposed to do from the beginning, for they serve only them, that unsightly black star"._ He retold the legend, staring at his son in a daze, still unable to believe what he just saw in his eyes.

" _They can't be killed, for they're not alive. They can't cease to exist, for they don't exist. They can't be cast away, they're not there to begin with. Only them can cast them away, same way they brought them by, by their blood they come and by their blood they go. Each one brings disaster and misery wherever they go. So powerful they are that the Gods themselves can't compare. One is enough to bring the world to its knees, but they themselves bend the knee to only one, the only one they serve, the only one they obey. Their majesty."_ Mikoto whispered, smiling tearfully at her child, who simply stared back at her with wide, confused eyes.

"I can't believe it, Fugaku! Our son is the heir, the true heir of the Uchiha's legacy, after decades of waiting. Our family waited for so long, to the point where it was disregarded as a legend, a children's bedtime story, but the proof of it all being real is right here in my arms! Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha, He's the King!" Mikoto exclaimed, joy and pride radiating off of her as she smothered her son's face with kisses, causing him to giggle. She stopped, however, when she noticed that her husband looked greatly troubled instead of ecstatic.

"Don't get too excited, Mikoto. This revelation can put Sasuke's life in great danger, if anyone knew about this, our son will be subjected to horrors no one can bear." He stated grimly.

"I… I understand. Sorry that I got carried away." Mikoto replied as her expression became forlorn. "What should we do about this, then?"

"Let's wait until Itachi gets back from his mission, he needs to hear this, too." He replied, staring intently at the joy-filled eyes of his youngest.

 **Six Years Later**

"Nii-san, let's paly together!" Little seven years old Sasuke exclaimed to his older brother, who was sitting at the porch of their house, cleaning his sword.

"Another time, Sasuke. I'm busy right now." The older brother, Itachi Uchiha, replied with an apologetic smile. Sasuke puffed out his cheeks as a sign of his indignation.

"You say that all the time! When are you going to be free, exactly? Or you just don't want to spend time with me?" Sasuke asked in a quite tone, staring solemnly at his feet. He yelped shortly after, massaging his forehead, where Itachi gave him a hard poke with two fingers.

"Don't say that, little brother. Of course I want to train together with you, but I'm just too busy now days. Say, why don't you go play with the other kids at the playground? "

"I just came back from there. They don't want to play with me, at first they do and whenever I turn my back, they start talking about me. Saying stuff like I'm a traitor and that their parents told them to watch out for me. They're false friends, I don't need that in my life. " Sasuke responded with finality, jutting his chin up in defiance.

"Nii-san, what did they mean when they said that I come from a family of traitors? " He then asked innocently, noting the change in his brother's demeanor. Itachi's shoulders went rigid and he fell silent for a few seconds.

"Don't mind them. " He finally responded coldly. Sasuke blinked, perplexed by the way his brother reacted, but brushed it off rather quickly.

Itachi swiftly got up to leave, but not before bending down to flick Sasuke's forehead once more.

"See you later, Sasuke. " As he turned around, Sasuke quickly thought up of a way to get back at him and reached his hand inside his brother's weapons pouch, intending to steal one of his Kunais. But, as soon as his hand reached inside, he took it out with a yelp, having pricked his finger on the tip of a Kunai.

"You idiot little brother, let me see. " Itachi reprimanded under his breath and kneeled in front of Sasuke, taking his hand and examining it.

"I'm fine, it's just a nick. " Sasuke replied dismissively, trying to hide his embarrassment. Itachi nodded after carefully checking his finger.

"Go find a Band-Aid for that. Well, I'm off. " And with that, the older Uchiha left.

Sasuke heaved in disappointment at yet another failed attempt to get his brother to train with him. As he trudged back inside the hall, his dark eyes suddenly began to flicker with a green glow without him realizing it himself.

' _ **Young Master….. '**_

Sasuke jerked his head around, searching for the owner of the disjointed, scratchy voice. He wouldn't admit it even to himself, but he was slowly getting scared, he was alone in the house, so their should be no one around.

'Must be the wind or something.' He nodded to himself in an effort to calm himself down.

On the ground beside the dinner table, a strange, glowing piece of paper caught his eyes, his mouth hung open slightly in confusion. He warily approached the paper lit by a green light.

On the paper was one word, written in a language he hasn't seen before, but for some reasons unknown to him, he was able to clearly understand the meaning of the word….. **Malice**.

' _Malice? Who wrote that? Forget about that, what language is this anyways? Why can I read it? What's going on!? '_ The poor child's mind raced with dozens of questions his young mind couldn't find an answer for. That is until he heard that voice once again…..

' _ **Pick it up….. '**_

"Who's there!? " Sasuke shouted, channeling his fear into anger.

' _ **He is waiting for you…. They are waiting for you…. Young Master…. '**_

"Show yourself!? Whoever you are!" Sasuke continued shouting, running to the doors leading into the hall and looking in the hallways for any sign of life or movement.

' _ **Rouse them from their sleep….. They are waiting for you….. Young Master….. '**_

"Where are you!? Be a man and come stand before me!" The young Uchiha issued a proactive challenge, falling into a fighting stance in the middle of the hall, the mysterious glowing paper right behind him.

' _ **I'm not your enemy… Young Master….. Now, bring them back to this realm… They are waiting for you….. Young Master! '**_ This time, the voice had a hint of frustration in it's tone.

"You're not my enemy? How can I trust your word? " Sasuke demanded with a raised eyebrow, suspicion prevalent in his black eyes.

' _ **Because I'm you… '**_

"What!? Do you take me for a fool!? Or, are you saying I've gone mad and started hearing voices in my head!? " Sasuke exclaimed in outrage and disbelief.

' _ **You do not have to act so surprised….. We are both aware that you heard me before….. I was born with you…. I'm a part of you…. Whether you accept or reject my existence does not matter…. I will always be a part of you….. Young Master….. '**_

The Uchiha stayed silent and didn't offer a response, pondering the voice's words. He inhaled and exhaled a few times to stop panicking and get a hold of himself.

' _ **Now….. Pick up the paper….. Young Master…. They are waiting….. '**_

"Who are those "they" you speak of? And what's with this "young master" business? I'm not anybody's master. " Sasuke stated coldly after he calmed down.

' _ **You are now….. You are their Master. … Their King….. They waited for centuries….. Young Master… Pick up the paper and set the first one free…..'**_

"I won't do it. Why should I? " The Uchiha refused the request, smirking in a challenging manner.

' _ **Pick up the paper… Young Master! '**_ The voice suddenly released a bone-chilling screech, startling and frightening the poor child, who shielded his face with his hands in reflex and took a couple of steps back.

However, he stumbled on the table and fell on his back on the hard ground, grunting from the impact. He felt a strange sensation of heat in his left hand and then he screaming as he felt as if his hand was on fire. The hand in question was right on top of the glowing paper, the word written on it releasing a blinding flash of light as soon as the finger he injured earlier touched it. Sasuke felt as if the word was sucking his blood from his finger and burning his hand at the same time, no matter how much he tried to snatch his hand away, he couldn't move it an inch, it's like the paper glued his palm to it. After a few more seconds of agonizing pain, the word on the paper vanished like it was never there to begin with, and the strange glow faded out as well, leaving a normal piece of paper behind.

Sasuke scrambled as far away from the paper as his feet can take him, until his back hit the wall. His wide, terrified gaze fixed on his shaking hand, his heart rate going faster and faster by the second, to the point where he felt faint.

"W-W-What j-just… h-h-happened?" His teeth clattered through his stuttering, utter terror and confusion quickly consuming his whole being. In a fleeting moment amidst his panic attack, he heard that same voice whispering one word in a tone of total satisfaction before his young body succumbed to blissful unconsciousness.

' _ **Yes…'**_

 **A Forest In Kirigakure**

A small, seemingly harmless green light orb manifested from nothingness. It glowed a faint, almost undetectable glow before it expanded to the size of a door, the light faded slowly to reveal what looked like a gate of some sorts. It was black at its edges but its other side was filled with crimson red, in contrast to the foggy green forest it appeared in. Slowly, a being walked out of the gate, they _looked_ like a human, their height isn't that different from that of an average man in the peak of his youth. The moment their feet touched the ground, it lurched up to form a small hill under their foot, as if the earth itself was trying desperately to reject them. An invisible pulse went through the earth in a wide range, covering the _entire world_ in seconds.

"Haaaah~….. The realm of humans. How many years has it been? " The being wondered with what sounded like a wistful tone, but the upward quirking of their lips said otherwise.

 **A Few Seconds Earlier, In Kirigakure**

"D-Did you f-feel t-that, M-Mei-s-sama? " A man wearing an eye patch over one of his eyes asked with a chattering voice, his open eye almost bulging out of its socket from sheer trepidation.

"Y-Yes. W-What in the world w-was that? I-Is it Yagura's w-work? " The woman named Mei asked shakily while she struggled to stay standing, her legs almost fell asleep from the fear coursing through her entire body.

In the Mizukage's office, everyone was frozen stiff for the few moments it took for the pulse to get past them.

"M-Mizukage-sama….. What in the world w-was th-th-that? " One of the bodyguards asked after the terrible feeling washed over them, he was so afraid that he was barely clinging to consciousness.

The Mizukage relaxed his hands after he clenched them so hard to the point where his nails dug into his palms. Releasing the breath which got caught in his throat a few moments ago, he turned his wide eyes to his guard, and the guard couldn't believe that the first time his leader showed emotion since he begun the extermination of bloodline users….. the first emotion he showed was fear. Pure, unmasked fear.

"I… I don't know. " He murmured with obvious uncertainty. The Bijuu he held inside of him curled around itself as it also felt the wave of _whatever_ that was, but it knew exactly what it was.

" **They're here, Yagura. They woke up, run! Escape, now! Being the Mizukage isn't worth neither your life nor mine! Abandon everything and flee to the farthest part of the world. They're awake! Do you know what that simple statement means!? Death awaits us all! "** The Bijuu all but screamed at his host in its desperation, but sadly, his host could not hear him.

 **Kirigakure**

"You shouldn't have ordered us to leave at that time. We would have won you that battle with your brother with the utmost ease, Indra-sama. " The being murmured to itself, the calm smirk still on their face.

"Oh, well. You were not the best of Kings, anyway. But now….. " Their smirk spread wider, almost reaching their large, pointy ears, their sharp canines glinted under the moonlight.

".. A new King has arrived."

 **Konoha**

At the Hokage monument, a blond haired kid with blue eyes and whisker marks clutched a rope in his hands tightly as he hanged for dear life. His body shook from the intense fright.

"W-What happened j-just now? I can swear that my heart stopped beating and I was suffocating for a few seconds. That feeling was so intense. I almost died! What's going on. "

As the kid continued complaining to nobody in particular, deep inside the caverns inside his head, a large fox-like creature with nine tails strained to force its body to stop shaking.

" **S-So they awoke once again. Guess this is it, then. No use in fleeing, there's no where they can't reach, might as well wait for death to come knocking on my door, at least I will get to die swinging. And I call myself evil, hahahaha! "** The fox laughed, but its laugh didn't carry any mirth, it was simply an ironic, dry laugh.

" **Compared to those incomprehensible beings, I'm nothing but a bully, and a rookie one at that.** " He finished his out-loud thoughts with a rueful smirk, leaning on his human hands to take what might very well be his last nap.

In the Hokage's office, several guards drooped to their knees in an instant, some fell flat on their faces, no one has figured out that they already died from shock. The Hokage himself clutched at his chest, hoping to somehow manage to massage his aging heart through the flesh and bones, his breathing came in short coughs and gasps. With what little consciousness he managed to cling to, he pulled out a hand chief from his pocket and splattered it with water from the cup which was on his desk. Using the wet tissue as a crude method of CPR, he managed to take his breath once again.

"Hokage-sama!" His assistant barged through the door, the sweat soaking her entire face is enough proof that she , too, felt _that._

"People are falling over in the streets! They're wobbling and swooning as if they were drunk but they're not! Sixty-five people died at the same time in the hospital, the causes mainly consisting of cardiac arrest, heart attacks and abruptly going into shock! The doctors couldn't save them, since most of them lost their consciousness. The animals have gone insane and the entire village is in a state of mass panic! What the fuck is going on, Hokage-sama!? " The assistant screamed every one of her lines, to the point where her voice became hoarse near the end, she clutched her head and pulled her hair, sliding down on the ground like a doll with cut strings. Right in front of everyone in the office, she was going insane.

The old Kage leaned his wrinkled face on his palms and stayed silent. But, after a few moments, the assistant who's losing her sanity and the few bodyguards who're still conscious heard his heaves and saw the liquid running down his face and damping his beard. The third Hokage, the leader of Konoha…. was crying.

"Why now?... why now?... why during my reign? Why in this era? " That was all they heard from the jumbled words that came out of his mouth.

True to what the assistant claimed, the village was in a state of disarray. People were running around in the streets, weeping and proclaiming that it's the end of the world. Children were crying at the top of their lungs, until some lost their voices. Unconscious and dead bodies alike littered the streets and houses, several people had statins in their pants. Animals screamed and ran around, birds flew as far away as possible, the forest of death echoed with the voices of the frightened animals. If one were to see the sight, they would've thought that indeed, it is the end of the world.

Amidst all of this chaos, only three individuals were unaffected by the pulse whatsoever and for reasons they themselves didn't know. But, they knew who exactly caused all of this, and they were racing for that person at this very moment, their faces itched in worry as cold sweat trickled down their foreheads.

'Sasuke! ' They all mentally called out for the unconscious boy. Those three were obviously Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha.

 **Amegakure**

A lone figure wearing a black cloak with red clouds crouched on the roof of a building as the rain stopped for the first time since he became the leader of this village. His ringed eyes were wide open with shock and disbelief as he stared at his shaking hands, which were clawing at the roof's floor out of their own accord, or was it his natural instincts that driven them to find a place to hide? He wasn't sure.

"N-Nagato! D-Did you f-feel that!? " His trusted partner, a woman with purple hair asked with uncertainty and fear. He noted that for the first time since she donned that cloak, she was stuttering in panic.

"I'm Kami, Konan? " Despite his best efforts, his usual confidence when uttering that statement wavered, and it came out more like an unsure question than anything else. The woman gasped in shock at seeing him wavering in his admitted arrogance, it's been so long since she heard that uncertain tone.

"Am I not? " He asked more himself than her, since for the first time since he awakened the power of his eyes….. He doubted the answer of this question.

 **Kumogakure**

The Raikage, alone in his office, wiped the ungodly amount sweat from his face, and carefully pried his hand which stiffened its hold on the dumbbell, one finger at a time. His heart beat was still racing and the hair on his arms was still standing.

"What _the fuck_ just happened? " He wondered to himself, and somehow he knew that he wouldn't want to know the answer to that question.

 **Tsuchigakure**

"T-Tsuchikage-s-sama, w-what happened just now? " Asked a large man who was practically prostrating on the ground with a shaky voice.

The old Kage's face was grim, even though his whole body was visibly vibrating with terror.

"That's only one of those wretched creatures. " His voice was deceptively calm, masking the quaking of his heart against his ribcage.

"W-What? "

"Akatsuchi. I hoped none of us will be around when they awaken once more, but it can't be helped. " The Tsuchikage heaved a sigh of true suffering, his trusted bodyguard could only look on in a state of dazed confusion, he didn't understand a word of what the Kage said.

"As of this moment…. This world turned much more bleak than it ever had been. " The Kage stated with absolute certainty. Seeing the aged, tormented visage of his village leader, Akatsuchi couldn't help but wonder….

 _Just what did the old Onoki see in his younger years to make such an ominous statement?_

 **Kirigakure**

"I see…. So, the King is still a child. Well, no matter, since I'm the first to awake, I will help him to become a splendid ruler. " The being declared confidently, their hands gently fixing the tie around their neck, the Roman number **"VI"** engraved on his neck.

" _My brethren…._ " They started seemingly talking to themselves, while casually striding towards the village which held the Mizukage's office, their hands clasped behind their back in a tight grip.

 **Sunagakure**

"G-Gaara! A-A-Are you o-ok!? " A blonde girl of nine or ten years stuttered through clattering teeth as she forced her frozen body to move towards her red-haired brother, whose body was shaking just like hers, while also clutching his head and moaning in pain. From the corner of her eye, she saw her other brother curled on himself while rocking back and forth on the ground, his eyes so wide with terror that they looked like they might fall out of their sockets.

"T-The voice i-in my head is yelling, Temari !" Gaara actually exclaimed in a mixture of pain, fear and anxiety.

"W-Why!? " Temari asked, her voice coming out as a squeak instead of a yell.

"It's afraid! " Gaara answered, staring with shaking pupils at his wide-eyed sister.

" **Let me out, you damn brat! They're back, they're back! Flee! Leave this village, leave this country! Get me out of here!** " The "voice" yelled and screamed, great trepidation lacing each word.

"No! No! No! It's impossible! This can't be, this must be a nightmare! It's supposed to be a legend! A horror myth only those of little minds and weak hearts believe! It can't be real! " An old lady screamed as she started to throw anything within her reach inside the Kazekage's office in random directions.

"Lady Chiyo…. " The Kazekage called her name in calm and collected tone, however, his shaken demeanor, the sweat on his face and the trembling of his arms betrayed the state of mind his voice tried to project.

"Lady Chiyo, please calm yourself!" The Kazekage bellowed at last after finally losing his temper and snapping out of the state of shock he was in after he felt _that, whatever that was._ The old woman snapped out of her enraged/crazed state and took multiple deep breaths to calm herself down. She glanced at her brother, only to find him unconscious on the floor and she couldn't fault him, she herself was on the verge of passing out as well.

"I apologize for losing it and lashing out like that, Kazekage-sama. " She bowed in respect and apology for her unwise actions.

"It's fine. Now tell me, what is this horror myth you kept yelling about? " The Kazekage asked in a straightforward manner, having also to compose himself.

"I will tell you, but know this…. If what happened is what I think it is, then that foolish cycle of hatred theory that idiot Tobirama Senju used to preach about will be the last of this world's worries. It pales in comparison to what this feeling we just experienced represents. If _they_ turned out to be real, we will come to view Tobirama's theory as a blessing when compared to what's to come. " Lady Chiyo stated with a severely grim expression. The Kazekage readied himself mentally and calmed his nerves before requesting….

"Then please, tell me about this legend." The old lady heaved a sigh and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"It was a story my Jōnin teacher used to tell us in the past. A story about a group of beings, _They're nowhere and everywhere._ _so strong they are that the Gods themselves can't compare. One is enough to bring the world to its knees, but they themselves bend the knee to only one, the only one they serve, the only one they obey. Their majesty. Whenever they awake, they earth itself curses them, rejects them. The first step each one takes into the world is felt by all living creatures, a warning, a threat, a greeting. "They awoke, they awoke!" Every creature aware of their existence cried, "Run! Hide! They awoke, they awoke!"._ "Lady Chiyo finished her retelling of bits of the tale, shuddering despite herself at the end. The Kazekage himself didn't realize that his arms started shaking again in the middle of her speech and didn't stop shaking ever since.

"T-That's a disturbing story indeed. "

"I thought it was just a creepy bedtime story, but now I'm not sure. How I wish it's just that, a creepy story. " Lady Chiyo said with a hollow laugh at the end.

"What are the names of these things anyway? " The Kazekage asked out of sheer curiosity.

"I can't say. " Chiyo refused to answer with a shake of her head.

"Why not?"

"In the story, a line said that after they awake, saying their names, invoking their names brings disaster to whatever place you were in. " After such a disheartening reply, the Kazekage thought better than to push the subject just to satiate his curiosity.

"How are we going to defeat these beings if they do in fact exis-"

"We can't. " Lady Chiyo cut him off with that simple sure statement. "To them we're nothing but pebbles to crush. Even the Bijuu, even Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, the two Ninjas renowned as the strongest to ever live, to these beings, they're nothing but boulders to grind. We have no chance of defeating them. "

 **Kirigakure**

" _My invaluable brothers and sisters. Hear me, I know you've not yet been awakened by the young King, but I know you can still hear me. "_ The being stated as if they were talking to a crowd, even though they were in fact alone. Their eyes shone like precious diamonds whenever the moonlight hit them. Continuing their languid walk, silence was the only response to their words, but they kept on smirking, because they knew that their brethren is listening to every single word with rapt attention.

 **Sunagakure**

The weight of the elder's words took a while to sit on the Kazekage's shoulders, and when it did, his face showed despair she hasn't seen before. The Kage leaned back on his chair and held his face in his palms, unknowingly mimicking the same action as the Hokage in Konoha, minus the crying.

"There must be a way! We can't just give up, there must be a way out of this hell!? " The Kage finally cracked under the pressure, slamming his fists on the table to release some of his frustration.

"Wait…. " Chiyo suddenly started and then fell silent, racking her brain for an answer. "His Majesty! That's the key!"She exclaimed in euphoria, while the Kage simply stared in confusion.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response.

"The King they serve! He or She is the only one who has what it takes to wake these terrible beings from their slumber! We have to find this person, no matter what age they are, no matter who they are, they have to die!" She stated with grim determination, her lips stretched into a thin line, mirroring the same expression on the Kazekage's face.

 **Kirigakure**

" _Listen to me, all of you! Let's do our damndest, let's try our hardest and exert all of our efforts…! "_ Their smirk can't stretch any further, their gloved hands gripped even tighter behind their back.

"… _. To shape this world to suit the King's best interests. "_ The silver, metallic tail behind them lashed with every word. The power they released earlier also had another aspect which was felt by all living creatures. The aspect which was the primary reason for all the chaos around the world…..

Pure….. Unadulterated… Malice.

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? I finished my rehabilitation (is that what it's called in English?) just yesterday and I'm back in action! Thanks for everyone who wished me a fast recovery and thanks again for your support.**

 **So, let's get to business. This story the result of an idea suggested to me by good friend, Average Diablo. He's a fan of my other story, The Empire Of Uzushiogakure, and a couple of months ago, he suggested the idea of a story that is the complete opposite of my story, with Sasuke as the MC. However, he just had that bare-bones idea and nothing else to build up on it, so in an effort to help him write the story, I asked him to give me a couple of days to come with a premise, the concepts of the story, a setting (the AU), a theme, character personalities, dialogues, plot, arcs, genres ((Romance, Supernatural, Drama, Family, Horror, Suspense, Mystery, etc…), and I came up with this story. Then, I told him to make an account on FF and publish the story under his name, while I act as his ghost-writer, or ghost-muse to be more specific, since he only has to write what I say without adding much of anything, meaning that he doesn't have to give me any credit and the founding of the story was HIS idea anyways, and he just had to act if the entire story was all his idea. He did just that a couple of days ago, he published the story BUT he still gave the credit I never asked for, which drove him to feel guilty according to what he says. He deleted the story a few minutes ago, after telling me that I should publish it instead of him and that he's happy as long as he to write for me, since it is his idea that I'm using. That's how this story came to being in a nutshell.**

 **Author Explanations:**

 ***The beings mentioned are characters from other Verses, but they are NOT HUMANS in this story, they're something else that will be explained later, I will tell you who's this first one is as a bonus. It's Demiurge from Overlord. However, some of these characters will be OOC and are obviously Overpowered as fuck, so they will have abilities besides the ones they already have. Many characters from other select verses will make an appearance.**

 ***The story has a genre in mystery, meaning that most of the unanswered questions will be answered as the story progresses. But, I will give you a hint to solve one of the mysteries on your own… when asked Itachi why the kids were talking behind his back, Itachi gave off a feeling of malice, and that's how Sasuke encountered the paper, what does that mean?**

 ***The Empire Of Uzushiogakure story will updated by the end of the week. I'm trying to find a schedule of some sorts to juggle both that story and this one.**

 **Now, a few things to clarify :**

 ***I'm writing this story because I liked Average Diablo's idea, it's not an obligation or anything.**

 ***This story will be the complete opposite of the Empire Of Uzushiogakure in respect to their fundamentals, meaning that it will be much darker, more realistic (the characters will act and think as realistically as possible, no character traits will be exaggerated, the humor will be downplayed), the line between good and evil will be blurred several times, it will not be romanticized (meaning that it will be more of a seinen type story than a shonen), most of the cast will commit morally reprehensible/Ambiguous actions, there will be no romanticized themes in the narrative like: everlasting world peace (lol, really Kishimoto?) freedom, working hard, strength of will, zero to hero and all of that cheesy stuff you see in shonen manga), the power gaps between the characters will be very clear (in an Overlord style, meaning that there will be no shenanigans, no plot devices, no ass pulls, no power ups, nothing to save a character who are about to fight the overwhelmingly powerful characters of the main cast, that unfortunate character, whoever they are, they WILL die if they faced the main cast, no ifs, ands, or buts about it). This is a character-driven story as well.**

 ***This story is opposite to the Empire Of Uzushiogakure story also in its foundation. Meaning that instead of dealing with political disputes, military confrontations and government interests (as in the Empire story), this story will deal with personal interests of the characters as its foundation. It will not be a happy-go-lucky story, nor will it have a light-hearted narrative. The main cast are extremely evil, meaning that they do not differentiate between the good or the bad guys, they're all the same to them, while Sasuke will become almost completely evil as his character slowly changes through the story. The females in Sasuke's harem (whoever you vote them to be) WILL NOT Be the typical gentle shy girls, they will also slowly yet surely become just as warped and twisted as the rest of the gang.**

 ***I guess I don't have to say this since I assume that you already read the warnings in the half-assed summary before clinking on this, but stupid people do exist, so….. Listen, to everyone who I know is going to go on a little temper tantrum about this story (obviously, it's a Sasuke story, which is basically asking for hate reviews from the Naruto dick-riders), I'm an author who writes what he wants, when he wants, however he wants it. I don't care about the backlash, I don't care how much of Kishimoto fanboy you think I'm, I don't care how much of a Sasuke-fanboy you think I'm (even though I have another story with a Naruto MC but , I don't care how much you loath Sasuke (if you do hate his character), I don't care how you hate the existence of this story and how much you think it is garbage, I simply don't give a fuck about hate reviews or anything the haters have to say, to me, they're nothing but sad pathetic excuses for lifeforms authors have to deal with, haters have as much power and influence on the author as the author themselves give them, remember that, fellow authors and stop being so scared of hate comments, they're just comments, stop pandering cause you're never manage to appease everyone, accept that fact and your life will be much easier, write what you want to write about and you will find at least one person who will like it, and that's enough if you're not looking for favs and follows. I like this idea and I want to write it, however, that doesn't mean that I refuse hate comments. You see, as long as you're respectful, I don't have any problems with whatever it is you have to say, I don't want to take your opportunity to voice your opinion. Hate the story as much as you want, write entire paragraphs about how garbage it is and all that jazz, but don't insult me personally, I don't accept that kind of fuckery, any hate review that insults my person and wishes me death and all of that repetitive shit will either get themselves blocked or get their reviews immediately deleted, I don't tolerate that bullshit. As long as you hate on the story and/or the characters, I have no problem with you, since I will ignore that entire paragraph you wrote and forget about it by tomorrow, but the moment you start insulting me, that's when I have to erase your existence from my life. This whole rant was addressed to the haters whom I know will pop up sooner or later, they always do, and that's sad when you think about it.**

 ***So, to those of you who actually liked this new story of mine. I apologize for the harsh words above as it was not directed at you.**

 **Polls:**

 **1-Should Itachi carry out the massacre? This is crucial for the direction the story will take, I already thought up what will happen if he did and what will happen if he didn't. The poll is in my profile page.**

 **2-Who do you want in the Harem? This poll will be open until all of the "beings" Sasuke can "awaken" are introduced, since some of them are females and you might want to vote for them, until that happens, you're free to suggest Naruto girls. Make your suggestions/votes in the reviews. I think after of those harsh words you had to read about my perception of hate reviews, I should reveal one of these female "beings" and it's Tatsumaki from One Punch Man, you can vote for her, too, if you want. Until all of the "beings" are revealed, the number of girls will not be set. Tayuya and Temari are obviously already in the Harem.**

 **3-In an effort to appease the fans of the character Naruto, I give you the chance to decide his fate. Naruto in this story will not have a major role, the MC is Sasuke, remember that please. So, the question is, what side Naruto be on? If you voted for him to be on Sasuke's side, Naruto WILL BECOME EVIL, or at least Semi-Evil like Sasuke and it will happen slowly as the story moves forward. However, if you voted for him to side with Konoha, then he will be just another character and will get no special attention or treatment from the main cast. Poll in the profile page.**

 **Shout out to Average Diablo for allowing to write his idea! I hope you like it and I hope you'll like what I have in store for the next chapter, my friend!**

 **Thanks again for anyone who wished for my recovery, I'm truly honored to know that you care about my well-being.**

 **Guess I don't have anything else to say other than see you in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon, thank you for taking the time to read this!**

 **Thank you for your reviews in advance, both the positive ones and the negative!**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!**


End file.
